Many providers of telecommunications services, such as AT&T, maintain large networks of buried fiber-optic cables. Each fiber optic cable typically comprises a High Density Polyethylene (HDPE) jacket that encompasses a metallic sheath surrounding one or more individual fibers. The HDPE jacket protects the sheath and the fiber of the cable both during and after burial underground. During the burial process, the HDPE jacket may become nicked or scratched, thereby exposing the metallic sheath through the jacket. Such minor nicks or scratches often go undetected. However, exposure of the cable sheath through a nick or scratch in the HDPE jacket often leads to sheath damage from electrolysis. Eventually, the sheath may become severely damaged, preventing the sheath from radiating a cable locating tone impressed thereon for the purpose of locating the cable. Once the sheath becomes so damaged that the sheath no longer radiates the cable locating tone, then the cable owner must effect a repair.
Presently, a field technician effects a repair by excavating the cable and then wrapping the damaged portion of the HDPE jacket with electrical tape or a fiber-impregnated cloth strip to cover the exposed sheath. Many times, a repair effected in this manner does not last long, requiring a subsequent repair, causing the cable owner additional effort and expense.
Thus, there is a for a technique for effecting a long-lasting repair of the HDPE jacket of a cable.